The Night Shift
by Sunni D. Lockhart
Summary: Dani, an ER physician, tends to have strange nightly medical adventures with an interesting gay couple, who clearly don't  know how to have NORMAL sexual relations.


The Nightshift

Weird shit goes down at night. Well, I don't really have to tell anyone that. Everyone knows that's when everything interesting happens, anyway.

Oh, I'm Dani by the way; short for Daniella. I moved here to Tuscany about two years ago to take care of my Nonna after graduating from Medical School in the United States.

I work here at the central hospital in the ER. I'm usually on night duty. I'm used to seeing a lot of injuries from fights, stabbings or other things like that.

Last night, however, was by far the most interesting I've had since I moved here.

I was sitting in the front lobby reading a magazine, since it had been a slow evening; a rare occasion in a big city like this.

The front door slams open and I scream and drop my magazine like an idiot but _damn_ that scared me!

A tall blonde guy runs inside and nearly slams into the counter in his hurry.

He's really cute. Ok, so maybe cute is the wrong word since the guy has probably the most intimidating face I've ever seen. He's more like…intensely gorgeous in a way that makes it seem not so bad that he just might kill me.

He's carrying a strawberry blonde girl on his back, who's whimpering something awful. I revert back into medic mode, "What happened? Where is she injured?"

The girl on his back giggles slightly, "Ve~ I'm not a girl!"

Oops. Ok, strawberry blonde GUY.

The blonde guy turns really red in the face and clears his throat several times. "Erm…he's not hurt…per se…"

He's got a really THICK German accent, and it really sucks to be me right now, because there are two VERY sexy guys right in front of me and it would be really not ok to make a move on either of them.

"Ok…well…if this isn't an emergency, then you could always check in with the hospital-"

"_Nein_, you don't understand." He shuffles uncomfortably which causes the man on his back to shriek, "_Ahhhhhh! Mio Dio!"_

I grab the German's arm, hauling him with me to the care facility, "Sir, please tell me what's wrong with him so I can help him! He sounds like he's in terrible pain!"

He stares at the ground and murmurs something.

"Say it again?"

"HE'S GOT A VIBRATOR STUCK IN HIS ASS, OK?"

…

I could've dropped to my knees laughing. I also could've dropped to my knees and thanked God for his kind blessing of two sexy gay guys being bestowed upon my humble clinic.

I tried not to laugh, "I see…ahem…alright then. I'll take care of his…problem. C-could you please wait outside?"

The German guy looked at me reluctantly, but helped the red head lay down on his stomach. Once he had helped him settle down, he stared at him tenderly, "Um…be careful, ok?"

Despite the situation being absolutely hilarious, it was really sweet to see how obvious it was how much he loved the smaller man.

Damn you, Medical hours! Making it impossible to have a meaningful relationship…

"Of course, it's really not that complicated."

He flushed in embarrassment, and went out to the lobby.

Truth be told, I was excited beyond belief. This little pretty boy was _cute_, and his desperate facial expressions only made him _cuter._

"Ok! Try to relax. I'm going to take your pants off now, ok?"

"Ve, ok…" he whimpered.

I bit my lip to hide my pervy grin as I slid my hands underneath his hips to unfasten the hastily buttoned pants. I pulled the pants down over his ass…

...and slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my burst of laughter. The thing was _still_ vibrating.

I was turning red in the face to stop from laughing.

I heard him sigh, "I know, it's embarrassing. The button got stuck, and Ludwig couldn't turn it off…"

I snapped on a pair of latex gloves, grabbed a tub of medical lubricant, and set to work.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked, slowly working my index finger into his anus to loosen him up. Maybe this job isn't so bad after all.

"I'm Feliciano. You don't-_Ah!_-sound very Italian…"

"Yeah, well," I twisted the vibrator slightly and he bucked into my hand, "I was born in the US. My family is Italian."

Feliciano arched backwards in a perfect bow as I accidently brushed his prostate, "_Ahhhhh! Mmm!"_ His mouth was slightly agape and his shoulders were bunched tightly. I repressed the urge to hit brush it again.

"Relax a bit; it'll make it easier to take it out. Should I call your boyfriend to, ah, _help_ you?"

This time, he giggled. "You're funny. What's your name, _signorina_?"

"I'm Dani."

"I figure I should have asked you that before you put your fingers up my ass…"

I tugged lightly, and the toy came loose. Feliciano gave a gasp of relief. "Oh, _Grazie_ Dani! That's a lot better, Ve~"

I fiddled with the control to try to turn it off, "So…would you mind telling me how you managed to get it stuck like that?"

He tenderly started pulling his pants back on, "Hehe, Luddy just got a little too excited, that's all."

I could imagine the brawny German being a real brute between the sheets. I blushed a little at the image. Damn, at this rate I was going to have to change my panties before my shift was over…

"Alright, well, tell him to be a little more careful in the future."

"Oh, I will! Ve~ it still stings a little bit…" He hugged me tightly and I shivered, laying my non gloved hand on his sculpted back.

He got up to walk, but buckled and would've fallen if I hadn't caught him.

"Whoa! Careful! You tore your coccyx, so you'll need to be off your feet for a few days." I supported him, and helped him walk out to the lobby where the blonde German was pacing anxiously. Geez, you would've thought the little Italian man was undergoing major surgery.

He immediately rushed over, pushing me aside and scooping Feliciano into his arms. "Are you alright, Feli? How bad is it?"

I cleared my throat, "Um, he's fine, but he does have a torn coccyx so-"

"That's not precisely my definition of _fine_, miss."

I frowned. There was being protective, and then there was being just rude. "Sorry. Anyway, he should relax for a couple of days. Keep off your feet, ok Feli?"

The pretty Italian boy beamed at me, "Thank you again, Dani! You were a great help!"

The German, Feliciano cradled against his chest, headed towards the door.

"Wait, uh, you have to fill out-"

"The insurance information is filled out on the front counter," he interrupted. He turned piercing blue eyes on me, "Your filing system is a mess, by the way." He strode out with Feli scolding him, "Luddy, that wasn't very nice!"

I grumbled. Some people…talk about opposites attracting and all that junk…

I headed back into the exam room to put the lube back, when I noticed that the large, purple vibrator was still sitting on the table. I laughed, and picked it up, examining it.

I suppose no one would care if I nicked it…on second thought, that's a little too weird.

I didn't get a chance to think about it anymore than that, because the German man walked back in only moments later.

He cleared his throat, blushing awkwardly again, "Yeah…I'm going to need that back."

**A/N: The third chapter of "Armani Suits" is in progress. It is a bit longer than the other two, and a bit more difficult to write, so it may be a bit longer. In the meantime, please enjoy this little drabble from the mind of a horny, yaoi obsessed woman. **


End file.
